


Let Me Take Care of You

by CaseyKat09



Series: Wolf's Long Journey. [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had to get this idea out of my head for the sake of my sanity, Inquisitor is tired of your shit, Josephine is fucking awesome, Orlesians kind of suck, Sick Character, Solas is good boyfriend, Solas not being a jerk for once, fluffy fluff fluff, unnecessary angst in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyKat09/pseuds/CaseyKat09
Summary: Mya has this habit of overworking herself until she's (not quite literally) dying. Solas takes it upon himself to take care of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and if you would like more :)

Mya’fen Lavellan’s day started off like any other. Some noble came to visit Skyhold, proceeded to complain about the journey to the fortress, and then criticize every minute detail she possibly could. Same old, same old. What was different about this day was that Mya had gotten approximately three whole hours of sleep. Most people who knew her would agree that Mya didn’t have very much patience for ill-natured nobility on a good day. On a bad day? The servants felt bad for whichever poor fool incurred her wrath. To be fair, the lady simply went over the line. 

“I’m telling you Lady Inquisitor, you simply must replace that horrid tapestry. It doesn’t inspire much fervor for the cause.” The latest noble insisted. Mya clenched her jaw. She couldn’t believe someone could focus on such a mundane detail. Mya had found some old curtains that had been remarkably well-preserved in one of the elven ruins on the Exhalted Plains. Solas had seemed excited to study them for any lingering magic, and later allowed Mya to hang them in the main hall.

“As I’m telling you, Lady Jordania, that the tapestry comes from one of the ruins of my people and will NOT be taken down.” She snapped. The noble lady looked shocked, as if no one had ever denied her anything. One of Cullen’s men approached the women before any arguing could occur. 

“My Lady Inquisitor, you are needed for a war council.” The relief on Mya’s face was palpable. 

“Thank you.” She whispered to the man, who looked confused. She turned to Jordania. 

“I’m afraid this meeting must continue later. My apologies, Your Grace. “ Mya informed the noble as graciously as she could muster, though it must not have been enough to satisfy the noblewoman.

“If this is how the Dalish treat people who offer them assistance, no wonder your people were destroyed so easily by the Exhalted March. Animals like you deserve no better than to be exterminated.” Jordania scorned. Mya stiffened, her eyes wide in shock. Normally, when some Orelsian prick made a comment like that one, Mya ignored it for the sake of diplomacy. However, Mya had not been sleeping well. So her tolerance for this hatred towards her race was not received well in that moment. 

“Forgive me, you’ll have to remind me who was it that ended your civil war.” She inquired, her voice deadly soft. Her eyes had shifted to pinpricks and she could feel the animal urge inside her begging her to rip the foolish woman’s throat out. Jordania scoffed.

“It was Celene, of course.” 

“Wrong!” She growled. She moved towards the noble woman, her body tense and ready to attack. “It was ME who ended your ridiculous war.” The Anchor chose this time to react to her emotions. The green light flickering around them. Cullen’s man had long since vanished, choosing to go anywhere else. “I’ve given my blood, sweat, tears, and dignity as an elf so that you and others like you could continue to live in extravagancy while others suffer needlessly.” Jordania gulped. The Inquisitor had backed her into a wall, so she raised her hands up in meager defense. 

“My entire clan was slaughtered before my eyes by superstitious humans like you.” Her voice was quiet, but no less terrifying. “I’ve walked the Fade physically. Twice. Seen the seat of your Maker. Twice. I’ve sacrificed and sacrificed. Nothing will ever be good enough for you people.” She observed. “We will always be a dirty Knife-Ears to you.”  
Mya backed off the lady, who looked like she was going to soil herself from fear. Mya sighed and rubbed her temples. The head ache she had nursed the hours before these events had increased in strength. 

“Escort Her Grace to her quarters please.” She commanded the guards. They saluted and did as they were told. 

“Fantastic. Now I’m late.” Mya muttered. She walked to the door that lead to Josephine’s office before the war room, her vision blurring. Mya was not looking forward to the scolding she would receive from the ambassador. 

“Hey, Josie. Look, before you say anything…” She began. The glare from the ambassador gave her pause. 

“I’m so furious.” She hissed. “How dare she say that to you?! You do so much for the Inquisition” Mya, despite being exhausted, widened her eyes in surprise. 

“Why are you…” 

“What do you mean why? You’re my friend. I asked you in Haven if people were behaving like this towards you and yet you said nothing!” 

“That’s because it wasn’t happening in Haven.” 

“Good!” 

“...I never really got a chance to thank you.” Mya said. She stood, with her right arm holding onto her left. 

“Pft. What do you have to thank me for? I should be thanking you.” Josephine replied, eyes twinkling. “You do so much for Thedas, yet half of it still thinks of you and your people as animals. It’s not right.” Mya smiled sympathetically. 

“I know.” She paused and thought for a moment before continuing. “Thank you for being one of the first humans to ever show me any consideration.” Mya whispered gratefully. Tears pricked her eyes. “Gods, I’m late for the war meeting. I’ll see you in there.” 

“What meeting?” Josie asked innocently. “I was not informed we had anything more to discuss.” Mya grinned. 

“I adore you, you know that?” She stressed. Josie grinned in return. 

“I know.”  
_______________________________   
The next day, it was official. 

She felt like shit. 

The headache she had the day before, mutated into the worst migraine in the history of migraines, and to top it off she was pretty sure she had some kind of cold. She absolutely did NOT want to go anywhere near people while she was like this, let alone her friends. 

“Vhenan? Are you awake yet?” Solas called from the bottom of the stairs. 

Gods. Fucking. Damn. Him. And. His. Stupid. Fucking. Timing.

Solas was the last person she wanted to see her like this. He had only just accepted their relationship, and what happened if he saw her like this? With her thick mane of white-blond hair tangled in impossible knots and the paleness of her skin making the dark violet branches of Mythal seem burned into her face? He wouldn’t want her anymore. 

“Go. Away. Please” She managed to squawk out before pulling the covers over her head. Word fragments were all she seemed to be able to say without every word rebounding out of her mouth to pound into her head. 

“I will not.” He rebuked and she heard the sound of the floorboard creak as he walked up the stairs.. Why did he have to be such a stubborn ass?  
“Please?” 

“Will you just tell me what is wrong?” Great. Now he sounded irritated. But he wasn’t the only one who could be a stubborn ass. 

“Nothing. Just want to be alone.” Even as she said the words, she winced as they pierced her head. Suddenly the blankets flew over her head and her dull silver-violet eyes met with concerned gray-blue eyes. 

“I knew it!” Solas exclaimed. “I knew you weren’t taking care of yourself! How many times must we go over this?” Mya smiled sheepishly. 

“Maybe just this last time?” She mumbled. She groaned and put a hand to her head, foolishly hoping to stop the pain. 

“No, I think not.” Solas replied softly. His voice was full of affection and worry. “You’re a stubborn one.” He teased even as he went to fetch a piece of cloth and some water from her desk. 

“Hypocrite.” She muttered. 

“What was that?” Solas called. 

“Nothing.” She replied sweetly. 

He put a hand to her forehead and swore in elven. 

“Have you no regard at all for your personal well-being?” He snapped. “Do you think yourself invincible? You’re not.” He growled as he rushed down the stairs. Mya blinked. She knew he’d be upset, but didn’t think he’d be angry. She was just so busy all the time, trying to make sure everything in the Inquisition was going the way it needed to. She hardly ever found time for herself, not that she was complaining. 

The Lavellan clan would hardly ever let her do anything that was important to the way they lived their lives. The Keeper sure didn’t trust her or her inherited ability to shift, and the other adults were just as bad. So, the fact that she was trusted and expected to make the hard calls and the day-to-day stuff both had meaning to her, while also overwhelming her. She wanted to do a good job. What use was she besides closing the rifts? She could shift into animals, but beyond the Anchor and her ability, she didn’t see how she was unique in any way. Solas’s unexpected return interrupted her thoughts.

“Luckily for you, I happened to have some spare elfroot on hand.” He admonished. He held a red ceramic bowl in his hand with the most horrid odor. Mya grimaced. 

“No thanks. I’d rather suffer.” She muttered. She attempted to get out of bed to flee the offending odor, but dizziness overcame her desire to be anywhere else and she collapsed back into the bed. Solas’s frown deepened, if that was possible, and he let out the most exasperated sigh. 

“Will you just sit still and let me take care of you?” Solas demanded. The look on his face left no room for dissent or protest. Mya reluctantly slid her feet back under the covers and scooted up so her back was to the silk pillows.

“I hear the Lady Jordinia’s visit didn’t yield the expected results.” He mentioned casually, as he spoon fed the sick Inquisitor. The stuff didn’t really taste as bad as it smelt. Did she detect a hint of Dawn Lotus? That plant was hard to come by. 

“She was being a close-minded bitch and I simply have no more patience for close-minded people. She called us animals, Solas. Our people. I know the Dalish have their flaws, probably better than most, but they still deserve to be treated like people.” Mya explained.  
As always, Solas was astonished by the capacity for forgiveness Mya displayed. He didn’t know if he could ever forgive the Evanuris for what they did to Mythal and their people. He couldn’t see how this wonderful girl, who had been treated worse than trash for most of her life, could come to forgive her tormentors, when he had been working on forgiveness for far longer than she’d even been alive.

“You do realize this could come back to haunt not only you, but the Inquisition, the Dalish, everyone who has ever openly supported you, right?” He pointed out. Mya’s face paled. Shit… She did not think of that. She never thinks. Her reasons from before suddenly seemed so childish. Who cares what some noble bitch thinks about her or her people? She should be trying to get the Inquisition allies not more enemies. She couldn’t breathe. 

“Vhenan, it’s ok. You did what you thought was right, correct?” She nodded, “Then that’s all that matters.” He assured her. “The Inquisitor doesn’t need to be known as someone who is fabricated. You need to be known as someone who is unyielding in her beliefs, which you don’t seem to have any difficulty accomplishing.” Mya gave him a small smile. “It’s honestly why I admire you so much.” He admitted. “You have such an open mind to topics you’ve never been exposed to, yet you have such an ironclad will when it comes to something your passionate about.” Mya’s didn’t think her face could flush further at Solas’s praise. 

“We’re the same in that regard.” She mumbled, her eyes growing heavy. 

“Sleep, ma sa’lath. You need the rest.” 

“Promise me you’ll still be here when I wake up?” She asked, her voice small and timid. The smile she received was so full of warmth and affection, she thought she might cry. 

“Always.” He promised. 

Then she closed her eyes, and fell into wonderful, blissful sleep.


End file.
